The present invention relates to an apparatus for printing materials, comprising a number of capillary dropdispensing apertures to be fed with the electrically conducting printing fluid, at least one electrode being arranged in the vicinity of the dispensing aperture, and means for generating a voltage difference between the fluid and the electrode.